Rapture Central Computing
Rapture Central Computing was the company in charge of regulation and safety of Rapture's automatisms. Located in Minerva's Den, it revolved around The Thinker, a computer responsible for all their calculations. History level for Rapture Central Computing.]] Rapture Central Computing was founded by engineers Charles Milton Porter and Reed Wahl. The company provided computing services to the various systems within Rapture's infrastructure through contracts with the city's businesses. Individuals and private corporations would pay to use the Central Computing mainframe for their own services. One such business was Ryan Industries, who worked in partnership with Rapture Central Computing for the creation of the Ion Laser weaponry and the Lancer model Big Daddy, and in association with McClendon Robotics on the Vacuum Bots and Robotic Little Sisters. At the core of the Rapture Central Computing was a computer mainframe called The Thinker, created jointly by Porter and Wahl to perform all the calculation needs of the city "at the speed of thought" thanks to ADAM's wondrous properties. The Thinker's artificial intelligence was ahead of its time and capable of great things, which lead to a growing conflict between the device's creators. Porter, still privately grieving the death of his wife Pearl, sought to recreate his spouse's speech, mannerisms, and personality by inputting data about her into the machine, while Wahl wanted to exploit its calculation capacities and eventually solve an equation to predict anything. This culminated in Wahl submitting false evidence of Porter's collusion with Frank Fontaine's criminal dealings to Ryan's security forces, resulting in Porters arrest and Wahl getting control of the company, and gaining control over the supercomputer.Reed Wahl's Audio Diary: Implicating PorterAndrew Ryan's Audio Diary: Porter's Legacy Porter was incarcerated at the Persephone Penal Colony, where he was used as a test subject and transformed into Subject Sigma, one of the Alpha Series Big Daddies. With complete control of Minerva's Den, Wahl locked down the facility from the rest of the city as the Rapture Civil War commenced. Organization Rapture Central Computing is separated into three parts: *The Executive Wing, at the entrance of the Den, includes Porter's and the other management offices. *The Operations sector, including the System Programming and Data Processing departments, Wahl's office and the Climate Control cooling off the mainframe. Surrounding the place is a machine graveyard on the ocean floor. *The Thinker's Core at the heart of Rapture Central Computing and Porter's private office, quarters and bathysphere dock. Known Employees *Charles Milton Porter - Director *Reed Wahl - Director *Christopher di Remo - Engineer *Brent Hudson - Engineer *Felix Birnbaum - Engineer *Ernestine Franklin - Engineer *Johan Mordhagen - Engineer *Evelyn Klein - Personnel Manager *Maurice - SecretaryEvelyn Klein's Audio Diary: Vacuum Bot Problems Employees mentioned in Removed Content *Benjamin - SecretaryEvelyn Klein's Audio Diary: Klein Memo 6 *Mr. CsuricsEvelyn Klein's Audio Diary: Klein Memo 1 *Mr. VanamanEvelyn Klein's Audio Diary: Klein Memo 4 *Ms. HillsEvelyn Klein's Audio Diary: Klein Memo 3 Known Clients *Atlantic Express *Circus of Values *Fontaine Futuristics *Jet-Postal *Rapture Metro *Ryan Industries Gallery Rapture Central Computing Logo Concepts.jpg|''Concept art for the logo, by Devin St.Clair. Brain of Rapture Advertisement Concept.jpg|''Concept art for'' "The Brains of Rapture" advertisement. Rapture Central Computing Advertisement Concept.jpg|''Concept art for'' "See Rodin's The Thinker" advertisement. MD Early Rapture Central Computing Marquee Render.jpg|''A render of an early version of the Rapture Central Computing sign, by Brandon Pham.'' Brain of rapture1.png|"The Brain of Rapture" Thinker1.png|"See Rodin's The Thinker" MiscProps02.jpg|''Models of various computers and devices found throughout Minerva's Den designed by Brandon Pham.Brandon Pham's portfolio 1950-s-printing.png|''A 1950s printing device. Punchcard RCC.jpg|''A punchcard from Rapture Central Computing.'' References es:Computador central de Rapture it:Rapture Central Computing Category:Minerva's Den (Level) Category:Rapture Businesses